


choose people (who choose you)

by KayveeWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Picnics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), eret stealing ur kids since 2021, literally can they just adopt tommy, pls, this is so short yet so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “Oh, Tommy, I thought we could go for a ride today,” Eret suggested, in between eating. “It would be nice to get some air.”-After visiting Dream in prison, Tommy crashes at Eret’s castle. The group decides to go for a picnic, and Eret and Puffy learn more about Tommy.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Eret, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 526





	choose people (who choose you)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: PTSD, Flashbacks, Mentioned Manipulation, Mentioned Emotional Abuse
> 
> This fic is based on the characters the creators play in the Dream SMP, not the real people!
> 
> This is literally so short. I just wanted Parent Eret and Puffy. Enjoy. ♡

Last night Tommy had visited Dream in prison. He was nervous and scared as he left. He was worried Sam was going to betray him, and Dream would be free. He didn’t know where to go, so he turned up at Eret’s castle around midnight. Eret had offered Tommy a place to stay shortly after their triumph with Dream. As soon as Eret led him to his room, he crashed on the bed.

Waking up was now easy for Tommy. It was because he didn’t wake up to the fear of his items being gone, or the worry Techno would hurt him, or anything. Today, he woke up to a warm bed in Eret’s castle. The king had been quite polite, offering the kid a place to stay, even permanently if Tommy wanted it.

Rubbing his eyes, Tommy sat up. He quickly swung his eyes over the four-poster bed and got up. He slipped into the massive ensuite Eret had graciously provided. He turned the water hotter than usual. Tommy had only had cold showers in the past few months, so the warmth was heavenly.

After cleaning himself up, he took up the task of re-bandaging his chest wounds, as per Puffy’s instructions. The knight had been quite kind to him as well. Tommy appreciated that. He was quite injured after the fight with Dream, not that he realized until the adrenaline wore off.

Leaving the bathroom, Tommy found a set of cotton pyjamas laid out on the dresser. He smiled. It was a gift. He hadn’t gotten one of those in a long time. He examined them, finding his initials stitched on the shirt.

He quickly changed, hugging himself tight. It was nice to have new clothes that were his own. With that, Tommy exited _his_ bedroom and headed down the grand staircase. He wasn’t surprised to find Eret in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. They were always good at cooking.

Eret greeted Tommy as he saw the boy come into the room. Pulling him into a small side hug. The king still wasn’t sure how Tommy reacted to touch, so they were trying to be careful.

“Want to help out?” Eret offered, seeing Tommy look at all the food, his mouth drooling. Tommy nodded, his expression brightening up. So that’s how Puffy found them. Eret gripping Tommy’s hand, teaching him how to perfectly flip a pancake. The younger boy entirely concentrated. The pancake flipped, and the boy triumphed. Eret and Puffy just broke into giggles.

What they didn’t expect was for Tommy to stop as soon as they started laughing. “Hey, Toms, it’s okay. You can be a kid.” Puffy reassured, placing a motherly hand on his shoulder. The boy hesitantly nodded before returning back to his cooking. Eret and Puffy exchanged a nervous glance, but then again, healing would take some time.

Once breakfast was made, they all ate together. Tommy started talking about a book he found in the castle’s library, Eret and Puffy listening intently. Although, at some points, they did have to remind him he needed to eat. Other than that, it went well. It was like they were becoming a little family.

“Oh, Tommy, I thought we could go for a ride today,” Eret suggested, in between eating. “It would be nice to get some air.”

“That would be great.” Tommy agreed. “Could we have a picnic?” Tommy asked, the kid in him starting to show on the surface. Eret just smiled at the boy, nodding at the request for a picnic. A sense of normalcy would be lovely.

The three of them finished their breakfast and quickly got to work, making a picnic basket. Tommy had also decided they should have cake, so they made an aesthetic rainbow one. Eret and Puffy insisted on taking care of the rest.

Puffy took to the stables while Eret guided Tommy towards the royal chambers. Tommy was confused at first but followed Eret. The king led Tommy to their private closet. Placing Tommy on the stand in the middle before skirting around.

“So, you know, I always find it fun to dress up like royal and have picnics,” Eret explained, pulling some dresses and suits off their racks. “Of course, you know fuck gender norms,” Eret said, bringing two outfits up to Tommy.

The first was a stunning little red dress, accompanied by some tights and a blazer. It would look beautiful, but the second option was much more up his alley. It gave off such a powerful prince vibe. The second outfit was a white blouse with black pants and a low-lying stomach corset. Eret had also promised he could wear a red cape with it.

Tommy took a moment to decide before pointing towards the corset outfit. Eret just let out an excited squeal, pushing Tommy towards the dressing room. It took Tommy a while, but eventually, he figured out how to get the outfit on. He scoffed, yet he was smiling. How did Eret even where these things?

He swiftly exited the dressing room, approaching Eret. Eret was now changed into a dress. A strawberry dress, as a matter of fact. The king was looking at the crowns they had stored. They could see Tommy out of the corner of their eye and turned to look at him.

“You look great, my little prince.” Eret praised, settling a small crown on his head. Tommy blushed at the nickname. Eret was presenting himself as a parental figure. It felt nice. Tommy never really had a non-manipulative parent. Eret settled a crown on their head before grabbing the younger boy’s hand and leading him towards the stables.

Puffy was there, with 3 horses ready for the family journey. Eret swung onto their horse, and Puffy approached Tommy. She gently clipped on a red cape to Tommy’s shirt. It was meant to keep the boy warm. Puffy, as the fantastic mother figure she is, helped Tommy up onto his horse. She smiled as she saw how giddy and happy Tommy got.

Mounting her own horse, the ~~group~~ family set off.

* * *

They stopped at a pleasant plains biome just before the tundra started. The sun was still shining. Puffy dismounted, grabbing the picnic supplies out of her saddlebag and beginning to set up. Once they were all set up, the group sat down, starting to snack on the food items.

“Tommy, pass me your shit.” Eret offered, but Tommy just instantly started recoiling. Eret had just wanted to volunteer to take the boy’s things, so it wasn’t heavy in his bag, but clearly, Tommy took it the wrong way.

In an instant, Tommy began hyperventilating and backing up away from Eret. Puffy and the king gave him some space, waiting for him to calm down. After a while, Tommy curled himself into a ball and began lightly sobbing.

“Please don’t take my stuff, Dream,” Tommy whispered, his voice on the verge of begging. Eret and Puffy exchanged a nervous glance before the knight started to move in on the poor boy.

“Toms, it’s just us,” Puffy reassured, placing a soft hand on the boy’s knee. “Puffy and Eret.”  
  
“Stop lying to me, Dream,” Tommy shouted out, closing his eyes tight. “No one is coming to visit. No one came to the beach party, anyway!”

“Tommy, snap out of it,” Eret demanded. The yelling quickly snapped Tommy out of his flashback. He looked around before burying his head in his knees. “You shouldn’t have had to see that,” Tommy whispered quietly, almost inaudible.

“Kiddo, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Puffy soothed, gently prying Tommy’s hand away from his face. As soon as they were removed, the boy’s eyes were revealed to be puffy and red. Had the kid really cried that much?

Eret gently helped Tommy lay down, setting the kid’s head in their lap. Tommy seemed to calm down after that, so Eret began running a gentle hand through his hair.

“What did he do to you, bud?” Puffy asked, her voice soft. She didn’t want to send the kid straight into another panic attack.

Tommy took a deep breath in before speaking. “Every time he visited, he asked for the supplies I had.” He shut his eyes. “Then he blew them up.” Tommy paused. “Every single time.” He could hear Eret and Puffy gasp, but he didn’t care. He just looked up at the sky from his spot in Eret’s lap.

“I just want to be a kid again,” Tommy whispered quietly. Eret and Puffy just about melted right then and there. 

“You will be,” Eret reassured. “So let’s start.” Tommy quirked at eyebrow at the king. “Let’s eat, then what do you say we build a fort in the woods?”

Tommy just nodded and smiled. He had a family. A real family.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-manipulative parental figures, who would have thought. Also, I wrote this before the whole Sam Nook dad arc, but Sam is an amazing parental figure. Reminder, this is about the characters, not the creators. Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
